The present invention relates to an apparatus for processing printed products having receiving compartments that circulate along a continuous path and are arranged one behind the other in the direction of movement. The receiving compartments are separated by walls that extend transverse to their direction of movement and include opening for the introduction of components of the final product. At least one stationary feeding station, that accommodates a stack of printed products, is located in the movement path of the receiving compartments. The stationary feeding station has an open bottom, and the stack of printed products rests on roller supports that are carried by and move along with the receiving compartments. The stationary feeding station includes a separating mechanism, that is associated with the roller supports, for periodically removing a single printed product from the bottom of the stack.
In the prior art, such as the apparatus disclosed in European Application EP-A-0384119, a plurality of sheet material assemblers are linked together and move along a horizontal continuous path. Stacks of sheet material are disposed in stationary bottomless hoppers that overlay the path of the sheet material assemblers. The stacks of sheet material are supported by circulating belts that overlie receiving compartments of the material assemblers. The circulating belts are driven in the opposite direction but at the same speed as the receiving compartments. Rotating suction heads, are provided in the region of the discharge roller of the circulating belt that seize the bottom product in the stack, and convey the seized product away from the stack and deposit it into the associated receiving compartment. The suction heads, moving along with the receiving compartments, must be periodically connected to a vacuum source and subsequently provided with air under pressure. Thus, in this prior art apparatus the individual sheet material assemblers as well as the conveyor mechanism are very complex and are constructed of a large number of components.
The object of the present invention, is to provide an apparatus of the type mentioned in the introduction of this section, in which the number of components that move along with the receiving compartments is kept as low as possible, and said components are of a simple design.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a machine that can inexpensively process printed products in a more economical, reliable and simpler manner.